Sterilization methods for medical products are well known for example, the use of ethylene oxide, heat, or radiation. Gamma ray, x-ray or electron beam radiation has been utilized as a preferred means of sterilization. These types of radiation use a high energy beam to kill bacteria, viruses, or other microbial species contained in the packaged medical products, achieving the goal of product sterility. In addition to demands for sterilized medical products, there are also demands dyed or colored absorbable medical devices, which can be easily recognized in bloody surgical fields. However, it has been recognized that radiation sterilization via gamma irradiation causes dye color fading. Consequently, there is a continual need for compositions, specifically compositions utilized in medical products, which are operable to withstand fading during gamma sterilization.